1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure for extension cards. More specifically, the invention relates to a structure for fixing extension cards to a computer casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer mainboard has a plurality of insertion slots for receiving different extension cards. As the functions of the computer become numerous and complex, accommodating spaces available to assemble/disassemble the extension cards may be is limited. Furthermore, from an economical aspect, component parts of the computer are usually fabricated by different manufacturers. Therefore, the compatibility between the different computer elements should be as high as possible in order to facilitate their assembly.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional fixing structure for extension cards. An extension card 4a has a metal plate 40a that includes a bent portion 41a at its top and a fixing portion 43a at its bottom. The extension card 4a is principally screwed onto a set of extension slots la by inserting a screw that engages through a notch 42a of the bent portion 41a and a fixing hole 44a of the fixing portion 43a. Since the assembly of a computer may be manually performed by the user, he/she therefore can manually assemble the extension card into or dismount it from the computer. From the manufacturer position, high compatibility with different specifications of computer casings is therefore required. A critical factor for a normal operation of the extension card is that it is firmly attached to the computer casing.
With the above known fixing structure, an additional tool is often required to screw and attach the extension card. The relatively small size of the screw may cause its loss. Furthermore, if the screw is not engaged tightly, the electrical connection between the extension card and the computer mainboard may not be correctly established.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a fixing structure for extension cards that allows an easier assembly/disassembly, of the extension card and is suitable for various computer casings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fixing structure for extension cards by which the extension card(s) is easily replaced while the attachment between the extension card and the computer casing is firmly achieved.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a fixing structure for extension cards in which the electrical connection between the extension card with the computer mainboard is adequately established so as to ensure a normal operation of the extension card.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, it is to provide a fixing structure for extension cards respectively having a metal plate that has a bent portion at its top and a fixing portion at its bottom, the bent portion further having a notch. The fixing structure includes a set of extension slots, a positioning element and a resilient plate. The set of extension slots is formed on a computer casing for fixing the extension card. A fin outwardly extends from the rear side of the computer casing at a location above the slots. An opening is formed on the fin for receiving the bent portion of the metal plate of the extension card. The positioning element includes a pressing portion for pressing against the fin, and a mounting portion vertically connected to the pressing portion. The mounting portion has an engagement hook for engaging an engaging hole of the set of the extension slots. The mounting portion has a first slot. The resilient plate centrally has a contact portion. A stem extends from a back surface of the contact portion. A first folded edge is formed at a bottom of a front surface of the contact portion. The resilient plate further has a first fixing hole through which the resilient plate is fastened onto an inner wall of the computer casing by inserting a fastening element in a manner that the first folded portion of the resilient plate is inserted through the first slot.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.